Felony's Insatiable Hunger
by Reiki-Piratical
Summary: Trafalgar Law is found guilty of horrific medical experiments and is sentenced to six years in Impel Down, a place where his lithe body catches eyes. He is placed in a cell with the infamous felon Eustass Kidd and given one 'choice': to be used by him or to be used by everyone else. What ensues is a trial of how much he is willing to bend his back to accommodate his 'protector'.
1. Cellmates

**_..._**

* * *

**_Felony's Insatiable Hunger_**

1: Cellmates

* * *

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you _royally fucked_."

"Thank you, officer," said the man before he was crudely shoved into the cell that looked to be a whopping eight by six feet. He stumbled but did not fall to the gray cement ground, and turned in time to see the iron gate being rolled closed behind him. His 'escorts' laughed and jeered at his naked form as they locked him up. He bit the skin on the inside of his mouth, willing himself not to show any emotions to those hyenas that would continue to mock him if he exhibited weakness.

His wrists hurt where they had grabbed him, and several points on his bare body were aflame with pain where he'd been jabbed by other prisoners as they walked him too close to the other prison cells. He'd been grabbed for and sneered at, groped and almost thrown to the sharks had it not been for one of the guards deciding to house him with only one other cellmate. Impel Down was overcrowded, and the sight of the mass holding cells had struck an alien feeling of fear into him that he couldn't shake even now.

The guard's logic had been that throwing him into a cell with ten other convicts would be sentencing him to be eaten alive, which Trafalgar Law inferred was a nice way of saying fatally gang-raped.

"My, my, don't you have a cute ass?"

His skin prickled with indignity and he looked over his shoulder, entirely aware that turning around would probably be just what his new cellmate would want. His eyes didn't have far to wander in the small cell, and their job of finding the voice that had spoken was made easier by the distinctive red hair sprouting out of the top of the man's head.

"You know, they didn't tell me I'd be getting a new playmate this soon," the red-haired man said. Trafalgar couldn't see much of him, as he was currently lying on top of the metal bunk bed so that only his head could be seen poking out. "Especially after what happened to my last one."

"It seems this arrangement wasn't something deliberated at great length, but rather decided on a whim," Law replied coldly, his eyes now searching the cell for the clothes the guards had said would be awaiting him. His search came up empty.

"I got the hint when they chucked these in here," the man continued, and Law watched as a pair of orange pants dangled precariously over the edge of the bunk. "Shame they're too small for me to wear. But oh well, I can always use them as extra pillow fluff. This place supplies the worst pillows, I'm telling ya. I hope you kissed your feathery pillows goodbye."

Law turned back to the bars of the cage to see that the prison block on the other side of the hall had been alerted to the cell gate opening and closing, and were now watching him with interest. Facing one man compared to several naked suddenly seemed more appealing.

He turned on his cellmate and, swallowing his pride, said, "My name is Trafalgar Law, and I would appreciate it if you'd hand me your extra pillow fluff. I have a really good use for it."

He was hardly expecting raucous laughter, but that's what he got.

Red slid off the edge of the bunk and landed before him, barely three paces away with the pants. The stupid part of Law hoped he was about to hand them over, no more questions asked. His hopes were dashed when they were lazily draped around the man's shoulders like a neck warmer.

At least now he could see who he was dealing with. The man was definitely over six feet tall, taller than Law was by a head if not more. In terms of weight Law estimated he was three times his meagre muscle mass, and it was like comparing a tiger to a housecat. Like the housecat, Law felt more like this tiger's next meal than his equal.

The man gave him the once over, his eyes lingering on certain parts of Law that he desperately wanted to cover up. He would not, however, use his hands, as he knew that was the equivalency of saying _Hey, I'm pathetic and my balls are fucking cold._

The pants were waggled in a teasing motion. "If you want these, you're going to have to come here to get them."

The mask obscuring his inner sentiments was starting to crack as he felt his heart speed up. Did the man want a fight and nothing more? Was he going to rape him right away, in full view of plenty of other convicts? Those were the only questions Law asked himself, as there was nothing friendly about that man's sick smirk and bulging biceps.

Nonetheless, the desire to get clothes and prove himself capable overpowered his desire to remain passive and unhurt. Besides, it was not as if he could escape. Plus it was more important to ensure that the man didn't think he was easy prey. So he attacked.

The redhead hardly expected the dark haired beauty before him to come at him like a wildcat. He raised a forearm just in time to deflect a punch that was more of a feint than an attack, but his grip on the pants had slacked enough that they were torn from his grip, and his new cellmate bounced back towards the bars of the cage with his prize.

Despite this burst of near violence the red-haired man laughed again with more zeal than before, and Law wasted no time in putting the pants on, relieved he could finally cover his lower half. Now to find the shirt…it seemed like almost everyone was wearing one, the brute before him included.

"Didn't have you pegged as a gutsy one!" the man cried as Law adjusted the ill-fitting pants. "What a brat you are!"

Law found he couldn't hold his tongue. "Brat? I'm twenty-four!"

The redhead stopped laughing and appeared surprised. "Ah, I'm twenty-one as of last week. Still, you look young, but maybe that's just because I'm not used to seeing people my age!" Then he began laughing again, that same laugh that Law thought was just about the most obnoxious sound he'd ever heard.

Law crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared. His next objective was to get to the top bunk and defend it from his annoying, _bratty_ cellmate like it was a fortress.

"I'm Eustass Kidd by the way. So what got you in here?"

"None of your business," Law replied tartly. "Besides, I'm innocent of the crime they've got me in here for."

"That's what they all say. _Really. _And I didn't murder several people or run with a gang of crazies. Nope, that wasn't me. That was some other bastard. How dare they lock me up!_"_

Law snorted; it's not as if he expected anything less from this cocky and snarky individual.

_Wait, _Law thought, _He's a murderer?_

His face betrayed him, and he watched Kidd smirk dangerously. "I think you can imagine what happened to my last cellmate. Have you ever seen a guy get tasered after getting his stomach contents ripped out? The hole smoked. True story."

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" asked Law. There were a number of things about Kidd that already got under his skin. He could hardly stop himself. "Because I think you're six feet and three hundred pounds of hot fucking air."

"Those're just facts," Kidd answered all too easily. Law grew rigid then, as Kidd crossed the short distance between them, leaving Law with his back pressed up against the metal bars of the cell. "You talk bigger than your size. You wouldn't last a minute in the yard – some guy would come along and deadweight your ass clear over the fence. Don't think the others you walked past to get here have forgotten your perky little ass either. Those guys in the big pens will be up all night talking about who'll be the first to make you the prison's new bitch."

All of the air in Law's lungs was pushed out as Kidd slammed him up against the bars and held him there with his much larger frame. He gasped as Kidd leaned further into him, far too close for comfort, and whispered into his ear. "Yet they know it'll be _me_. I'll be the first."

The pressure on Law's body let up momentarily, loudspeakers making Law's heart flip. "Lights will go out in five!"

He heard murmurs from the convicts, but it was Kidd's chuckling that he was most in tune to. "This is usually when the fun starts in Impel Down. You're not the only newbie they brought in today. There was another skinny guy like you earlier, farther down the block. They threw him in with a couple other guys. Could've been you."

"Get off of me," Law hissed, shoving against thick muscle mass. "Fuckin' brute!"

Something changed in Kidd's eyes, and Law thought he was going to be slaughtered right then and there, until he realized that a thoughtful expression had taken over Kidd's face. His face displayed his surprise when Kidd let him down on his own two feet, keeping a firm hold on his upper arms. It felt like he had stripes on his back from the bars.

"Actually, I think you should listen. You'll get a better feel for this place…"

Law slowly regained his breath, wary of the man who had him in an iron grip. If anything it reminded him of the handcuffs that had gone onto his wrists when he'd been arrested. The thought brought about a new bout of frustration, and he steeled himself to keep from lashing out. All he needed was to survive a few days in this hellhole, maybe a week or two at most, and then he'd be free to roam again. The charges against him were indeed false, and his friends had assured him they'd come up with the proof that the authorities had jailed the wrong man soon. They had already started gathering it while Law was still awaiting trial.

It was a time game, Law knew. He just had to play his cards wisely. It was stupid to get beat up and killed by his cellmate when he was just a temporary occupant of cell B-47.

As they stood there silently, the lights around the complex began to go out, until there were only a few dim lights left in the main hall that separated cell block A from B. Law found himself blinking at the darkness in the cell, squinting so he could make out the basic form of Kidd standing before him.

Kidd pushed him flush against the cold metal bars again.

"Hey you fuck–"

"Shh, shut up, I want you to get a good listen. They're gonna start soon."

Law growled profanities under his breath, all too aware of the heat of Kidd's body. Since walking through the concrete compound naked earlier he'd had goosebumps all over, and the cold hadn't left his bones since putting on the thin pants. If anything, he'd grown colder as the chill entered and infected his bones. Kidd's bare chest against his and his hot breathing across his forehead weren't as unwelcome as Law knew they ought to be.

He was utterly repulsed by his body's happy reaction and began to push away from the unsympathetic bars, trying to escape so he could seek out the bunk bed and curl up to get himself warm. It was obviously time to sleep, though he had no idea of the time. He could hear rustling and voices bouncing off the concrete and echoing in the vast space, but nothing decipherable.

"Get off of me," he snarled, using his most threatening tone of voice. He could see the outline of Kidd's facial features, his sharp nose that looked as if it had been broken not once, but twice, in both directions and not set properly by a doctor either time.

"Shut up and fucking listen," Kidd returned, his grip tightening and bringing salty tears to the corners of Law's eyes. He blinked them away though he knew Kidd wouldn't be able to see them fall in the dark.

Another uncomfortable five minutes passed, during which time the voices died down and Kidd's grip relaxed slightly. Law was contemplating head-butting Kidd's chin and then making a dash for where he thought the beds were when he heard it.

One blood-curdling scream that was so obviously cut short. He felt the blood leave his face, and for the first time Law broke out in a cold sweat, his heart racing.

He had a vague idea of what was going on down the block before Kidd confirmed it quietly and ominously in his ear, finally letting him go. Law wasted no time stumbling through the dark and smashing into the bunk beds, scrambling to climb up top with shaky, disobedient limbs.

"There you have it. Welcome to Impel Down," Kidd announced. "And it's a good thing for you that I like to sleep on the bottom bunk anyways."

* * *

**A.N.:** I've been having difficulties writing lately, so I've decided to stir up some Kidd/Law with a side of horrific prison story and serve it on a platter to you all. It's just going to be a short story I think (I HOPE). Short chapters anyway. Tell me what you guys think.


	2. Deal

**A.N.:** Warning – there will be violence and sexual content of the mostly non-consenting variety in this chapter and many chapters following this one. Just wanted to make sure everyone was aware.

* * *

**_Felony's Insatiable Hunger_**

2: Deal

* * *

It wasn't hard to lie awake all night, especially when Law found his feet and nose frozen and the scream he heard earlier running distorted on repeat in his mind. It had been hard to focus on anything else after that had occurred.

He'd heard Kidd drift off to sleep, his uninterrupted snores giving him a way to judge how much time was passing. Not that Law was impatient to see what tomorrow would bring; he just wanted time to pass by quickly in this cell so he could be free again. His plan was going to work, it just required that he bide his time and not get himself killed.

At some point he'd snuck down from his safe haven and used the cell's toilet, but hadn't gone back up to his bunk right away, instead sitting near the metal bars with his legs tucked up against his chest. He was freezing, not at all used to the concrete floors and the flat mattress that had greeted him when he'd leapt up top after Kidd had let him go. The thin blanket was the biggest disappointment, as Law was used to sleeping with a heavy blanket ever since he was a child. He was rubbing his bare arms frantically in an attempt to get the blood flowing but it was hardly working.

"The fuck ya doin' over there? Knitting?"

The voice startled Law into jumping to his feet and he turned around to see Kidd blinking sleepily at him. He had noticed Kidd slept on his stomach, which he knew likely played a role in his snoring issues. "N-nothing," he replied shakily before clearing his throat.

"Then stop making so much bloody noise," Kidd said, then yawned and flopped over on his side, back against the wall and thick arms hanging off the side of his bunk. "And it better be _nothing_ because I swear if we get searched and you get us both in the hole for some stupid thing I _will _beat the shit out of you later."

"I wasn't aware I was making noise," Law growled, shuffling towards the bunk. He could feel a confrontation coming on and he didn't like his chances fighting a huge bulk of a man in the dark.

He heard Kidd groan, then the sound of what could only be Kidd's palm hitting the cement wall. Frustration? Anger? "It's almost time for the count, too."

This Law couldn't help but comment on. "How do you know what time it is?"

"It's called a watch and it is normally worn on the wrist."

Law felt his face heat up, which wasn't so bad considering his frigid state. "I didn't think they would let you have a watch in here. They took mine when I passed through security."

"Traded someone for some smuggled goodies. Besides, nobody will dare try to take it from me, guard or con. Isn't worth the pain."

Law could understand all too easily why people turned a blind eye. Not only was Kidd a solid mass of muscle, he just looked _mean_, which was enough to deter sensible people. "People are that scared of you?"

"I hope you're not this chatty at 5am every morning, or we're gonna have a real short relationship."

"No. I just couldn't sleep. This place is fucking cold," Law confessed. He grew rigid when he saw the bulky form of his cellmate rise from his bed. In the dim light he could see most of Kidd clearly enough to deduce that he had pissed the man off sufficiently.

"If you're so damn perky this morning, why don't we start negotiations?" Kidd suggested darkly, and Law was given scant seconds to contemplate what that meant before he found that Kidd had cornered him, not a feat in their current enclosure.

"Negotiations?" murmured Law.

Kidd snorted at him. "Yeah. It's clear a pretty thing like you will get mauled in the yard. So what'll it be? Me or them?"

Law was not ignorant. Far from it. He had known this 'negotiation' as Kidd called it would inevitably happen before the day was out. However, he had been hoping he could access his funds through the system and pay someone off. The guards that'd striped and searched his body when he'd come in had informed him that he wouldn't be able to access his account for a solid month. Nor would he get any sort of visitation rights. That was when he knew he was screwed. He knew what Kidd was suggesting he bargain with, because it was the only thing he had left.

"I'm not gay," whispered Law. "In a month I can pay you out of my account instead…"

Kidd pointedly ignored his offer. "Hardly any of us are _gay_, but that doesn't mean we don't get horny." Kidd pushed him up against the corner, sultry breath in Law's face. "I'm being nice here – I know you've got nothing to bargain with. Either you can get down on your knees and do what I say in return for my protection against those animals, or I can tell everyone I have no claim on you and watch the fur fly. Either way I get _my_ entertainment."

Despite the sick feeling in his stomach that was threatening to creep up his throat, Law recognized that he really had a limited choice _because _Kidd didn't trust him. There was no way he'd hold out for a promised buck after a month. If he was going to survive for a week or two, or however long it took before his friends rescued him, he was going to have to accept this deal, no matter how debilitating it was. He just had to recall the scream from mere hours ago to assure himself that he was making the right choice.

"You'll protect me, no matter what, from everyone else? I won't be touched at all?"

Kidd chuckled darkly. "There are only two things that are truly important in here: strength and honour. You won't be touched if it's known you belong to me. So have we got a deal? You gonna be my bitch?"

Law sighed heavily and forced himself to speak. "Fine. Deal."

"No, I want to hear you say it properly."

Law felt his cheeks glowing red in the dark. He shut his pride off and simply said the words Kidd wanted to hear like a robot, allowing his mind to wander to a safer zone. "Fine. I'll be your bitch, but only if you protect me until I'm let out of here. No backing out on your side of the deal no matter the circumstances. If someone gets on me, you better fucking attack them."

Law's breath caught in his throat as Kidd's hand went around his neck. He wasn't choking him, not yet, but it was a sobering reminder of Kidd's strength, his upper hand in the deal. "Don't worry; I won't get bored with you if that's what you're worried about, or abandon you if things get fucked up. No need to get all nervous about that. In here, all you've got to bargain with is your word, and it's your actions that prove if you're honourable or not. So I expect the same from you."

"Fine," barked Law, struggling to wriggle out of Kidd's grip. "I can keep my word."

"Good. Then get down on your knees and _show me_ how you'll keep your word."

Law felt his mouth go dry. He hadn't been expecting to do anything right away. He'd thought he might be able to lounge for a few days in Kidd's formidable shadow, and that Kidd would simply believe he had all the time in the word to get Law to do him favours. After all, he knew the people in this prison were in for years, if not life.

"Well? Don't tell me you're baulking already."

It didn't matter what he thought, because he was faced with running from their deal or embracing it, as Kidd wanted his proof right away. "Let go of my neck."

Kidd obliged and even took a step back, giving Law just enough room to sink to his knees. The cold seeped back into him anew, and he steeled himself as Kidd dropped his pants and pushed forward. Law didn't know what was more disgusting, the fact that Kidd was already hard in anticipation – like he'd known for a while what Law would decide – or that he actually had to get another man off.

He felt the head of the man's cock against his lips, warm and just the slightest bit moist at the tip. "Well?"

Law blinked back the strong emotions that threatened to break his will. Gradually he opened his mouth and leaned forward, covering a few surprisingly soft but ridiculously thick inches before he found that he had a gag reflex that could and would cause problems.

"Suck."

He inhaled all he could, his tongue twitching but otherwise making no other movements. He was revolted by the idea that another man was using him, and this kept him from moving in a way he knew would bring Kidd pleasure. His disgust was no secret to Kidd though, only the other dealt with it by grabbing the back of Law's head and forcing him down over his cock until he gagged and fought back, clawing at Kidd's hips.

"Take it like you mean it, bitch," Kidd growled, pulling Law back down by his hair and thrusting his hips forward. Law's throat was opened up, and he felt tears gather on his eyelashes. "Unless having multiple cocks to satisfy is more your thing?"

Law didn't mean to, but it happened all the same. He angrily clenched his jaw in such a way as to bite Kidd in a very sensitive zone. Kidd roared in pain as he withdrew and went immediately for Law's neck, squeezing it so hard that Law thought he was going to suffocate and die right then and there. As was his luck, Kidd used his grip to bring Law to his feet and, once there, decked him in the face with a meaty fist.

The concrete rushed up to meet him, and he was given a second's reprieve before Kidd was on top of him, fist raised in the inky darkness.

"Wait!" Law wailed. "I-I didn't mean it! I-I didn't, _didn't_–"

Rather than feeling knuckles connecting with his face, Law got a flat palm across his cheek, which stung just as much as the blow to the head had and left him disoriented. He cried out and began to yell, in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, a guard would come and rescue him from certain death. His screams were muffled by a rough hand that was big enough that it nearly obstructed not just his mouth but his nostrils while still managing to cover his dark goatee.

He felt Kidd's weight on his stomach shift as he leaned in. "Do that again and I _will_ make you the only woman in this prison, understand me?"

Law whimpered and tried to nod, his effort hindered by the mass of weight holding him down. His heart froze as Kidd slapped his cheek again and stood up, and Law wasted no time sputtering apologies, thinking he was about to be beaten further. Instead, Kidd grabbed his chin, his thumb parting Law's lips so he stopped blabbering.

"Finish what you started," he growled. "And make it good this time."

Law resisted the urge to swallow his loose saliva, and instead put it to good. His face stung and he was fairly certain his temple was going to have ugly yellow-black bruising by morning, but that only empowered him to do a better job, and he sucked up and down the length of Kidd until he felt him swell and twitch in his mouth. He could feel all the veins on the underside of Kidd's member as they became more prominent and filled with liquid excitement, pulsing against the insides of his mouth. Then he focussed all of his attention on the tip, grabbing the base of the man's cock to steady himself, and applied his tongue in swirling motions, just the way he himself liked it.

He felt Kidd's release in his palm before he tasted it in his mouth, thick and salty and powerful. It spattered down his throat with such force that he choked, making a mess of the both of them. He expected to be ordered to clean it up, so he went about that task without being told, making sure not to miss any. By then his hand still holding Kidd was so shaky that the man removed him from his crotch by hooking him under his arms and lifting him to his feet like he was a rag doll.

Law felt weak in the knees, and he flinched when Kidd leaned into him and his back hit the wall behind them. Then, without warning, Kidd's lips were on his and his tongue was in his mouth. It washed over his cum-covered tongue and withdrew, but not before sucking on Law's lower lip and giving him a sharp bite that made him whimper in surprise and pain.

What was this? Kissing had never been part of the deal. Or had it? He hadn't thought men were into kissing. Or was this just a thing that he wasn't aware of, since he had only been with women? Wait, or was Kidd actually gay and just playing the part of the horny inmate?

Kidd's hot breath in his face was toxic. "Who's your owner, bitch?"

"Y-you are," Law managed to reply, still coughing lightly.

"Good. And what's my name?"

"Eustass Kidd," Law answered weakly, hoping he'd pronounced every syllable correctly and to Kidd's satisfaction.

Kidd grabbed his cheek aggressively and Law felt the sting of where he'd been hit. "That's right. I'll honour my side of our deal, but you'd better be sure you're doing enough to honour yours. Got that?"

"Yeah."

Kidd let up on him and left him slumped against the wall, walking over to his bunk and lying down without another word. Cautiously Law moved the short distance to the bunk and hauled himself up, limbs still trembling and barely obeying him. He collapsed on the thin mattress and put the flat pillow over his head, trying to block out the sound of Kidd breathing below him. It was impossible with his brain so entirely consumed by Kidd.

When at last he found his body relaxing the lights in the prison began to flicker on, though he didn't notice immediately with the pillow covering his head and his face in the hard mattress shielding his eyes. He only raised his head to acknowledge this when he heard loud voices.

He turned his head to the side to find two dark eyes staring at him. He blinked and leapt up, scrambling to put a bit of distance between him and Kidd. Kidd barked out an amused laugh at his attempt to escape.

"Get up. It's 6am already. Time for count."

Law still had in his hands on the pillow, and Kidd glanced at it before moving his eyes back to his face. Law couldn't help but notice how Kidd looked jovial. Law knew it was entirely his influence, and he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he'd managed to affect Kidd's mood. Either way Kidd disgusted him. "Gonna beat me with that pillow?"

Law made a show of putting it back where it belonged at the head of the bunk, distrustful eyes not leaving Kidd's. Eventually the man grunted and lowered himself to the floor, though his red hair still poked up over the edge of the bed in plain view.

"By the way, here's your shirt. It's got your number on the front and back, so you better put it on," Kidd said, tossing him up a shirt that hit him squarely in the face. He peeled it off and scrambled to get it over his head, internally cursing Kidd for not giving it to him earlier and hoarding it. He'd been fucking freezing all night without it and Kidd bloody well knew it.

Kidd watched with muted satisfaction as Law adjusted the huge shirt so it didn't drape so awkwardly from his slight frame. He was soon bored of staring and seemed to be out of comments to make. It was only when Kidd sauntered off towards the metal bars that Law moved off his bed.

Law's feet had barely touched the floor when the voice on the intercom called out, "Lock up!"

The sound of many metal doors scraping the floor as they were opened by their captives filled Law with dread. He watched as men ambled out onto the floor outside their cells, none with handcuffs or accompanied by guards. Kidd had turned around to give him a sour look and was motioning for him to get his ass in gear. In a few paces Law joined him outside and took his first good look around, as he hadn't spent much time looking at the general layout of the place when he'd first been brought in.

He had known he had a cell on the first floor of the prison block, and across from them he could see two tiers above, making six rows of cells in all when he added in the two above him and those on the ground floor. The sheer volume of men, all of varying shapes and sizes and colours overwhelmed him, and he felt his heart begin to race at the thought of being the plaything of even a handful of these mostly burly, hairy men. He knew not all of them were interested in messing with him, but he knew many of them would be. Enough for him to know using Kidd as a sort of meat shield was worth the trade-off of his pride and certain parts of his body.

If Kidd didn't stay true to his word, he would surely perish before being set free.

Kidd shuffled close to him so Law's shoulder brushed his bicep. Law jumped when his ass was seized and given a fleeting smack and squeeze, and looked up to find Kidd staring down at him with the most hedonic grin he'd ever seen.

"Don't look so fucking scared."

"Don't touch me out here," Law hissed back. He didn't want the other convicts to see him getting manhandled in any way. It would be bad to draw unnecessary attention to the fact that he was physically weaker than everyone else. He already had a bruise he could feel throbbing away to prove that.

"I can touch you whenever I want," Kidd retorted. "And I will, and you'll just have to bear it because we have a deal."

"Right. The deal," growled Law, his eyes moving down the expanse of the block to where guards had started a head count. It seemed like it would be forever before the guards reached them. "The damn _deal_," he muttered under his breath when Kidd brushed a hand over his ass once more as a mocking reminder.

As if he'd forgotten already when his mouth still tasted of Kidd.


	3. Meal

_**...**_

* * *

_**Felony's Insatiable Hunger**_

3: Meal

* * *

After the guards counted them up and all were accounted for they formed single file lines. Law found himself behind Kidd and staring his broad back, taking Kidd's final whispered words to heart. Kidd had told him to keep his head down and his back straight, and not to stare at anyone, guard or con alike. So he stared hard at the rippling muscles of Kidd's lower back and his feet.

Their next-door cellmates that were trailing behind Law didn't appear all that friendly. In fact Law was confident that he could peg them both as drug dealers and users, judging on the state of their bodies. As a doctor – for that was his occupation on the outside – he had been exposed to decay in a hospital setting, but he'd never seen so many of these types of people in one place before. He continued to survey the men, most of which were making a point to ignore everyone around them. Prison was a real round up of crackheads.

"Left tier, walk," one of the guards shouted out, and Law's line started shuffling. Law took note of the guards standing every ten feet or so, their hawk eyes scanning for anything out of place. He also noticed that, in this prison unlike in some of the others he'd heard about, these men were endowed with guns.

This struck him as odd on so many levels. After all, an inmate would easily be able to gain a gun if he was at the right place at the right time. Yet the guards worked in packs. Law was sure their training had not been undertaken lightly, that these men were the real cream of the crop so to speak.

Out of the corner of his eye, his head turned to the side, Law saw the guy on his rear reaching for him, and in a flash Kidd stepped out of line and ploughed his fist into the man's face, sending him sprawled out on the ground. Law gasped and looked to two guards standing mere feet away, who had squared their shoulders and appeared ready for combat, but Kidd simply turned around with a blank expression on his face and kept walking, leaving Law to follow meekly in his wake.

Law wasn't one to believe in non-scientific things, but he was pretty sure he physically felt what could only be Kidd's aura brimming with murderous intent.

The man that'd been laid out on the ground got up and re-joined the procession a few men behind Law, and Law could feel the man's fear pouring off of him in waves even from several feet away. Again, another thing he would have never thought he'd find himself capable of perceiving. Still, it was sobering to know that Kidd was taking his side of the deal seriously.

They arrived in a metal and concrete cafeteria, and Law followed the line to receive a sealed plastic container and a plastic spoon, both a lifeless tan colour. The line then dispersed as inmates sat down at the tables and ate. Very few talked to one another, and the tension in the small space was palpable. Kidd draped his arm around Law's shoulders in what could only be a showy, claiming way and steered him towards a table near the back of the cafeteria.

"Sit," Kidd ordered, and Law scrunched up his nose at having to be an obedient female dog but did as he was told. It was too dangerous to do otherwise. It was obvious to him that Kidd just liked having power over someone. Still, he convinced himself that Kidd had done a good thing. Anyone who'd seen them would know he was taken, a dangerous good to meddle with considering Kidd was down right flammable and explosive in his own right.

Kidd opened his container and started devouring the contents, while Law opened his and took a lengthy look at the insides that would eventually have to go inside him. He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking at. There was a sealed package in one corner of the tray, but it was snatched up by Kidd. Law guessed that whatever was inside was the best part of the meal.

His mind wandered back to the convict that had tried to grab him for whatever purpose and Kidd's violent, surprisingly quick reaction. He was certain Kidd had picked up on something before they'd even begun walking from their cell, because how else would he have had such a quick reaction? It then occurred to him that it would be wise to acknowledge that event and make sure Kidd knew he was grateful.

"Thanks for earlier," he mumbled humbly.

Kidd looked up at him as if he'd grown another head. "What?"

"Earlier. When you punched the guy that was going to touch me."

Kidd continued to stare in confusion, then it came to him. "Oh, him. Yeah, whatever." He then went back to his meal, shovelling in the slop, which Law had decided to label the slightly viscous brownish thing in the middle of the container.

He picked up his spoon and ate, too, but he was slow and keeping a watchful eye on the men coming into the cafeteria. It was safe to say Kidd wasn't the only big guy locked up in their block. Many of them were fat pigs, guys who absorbed the nutrients of the food and then sat around all day and night in their cells, never exercising to burn calories. He was infinitely glad he didn't get stuck with one of them. They'd have been useless to him.

Kidd leaned over and flicked his forehead, getting his attention in the rudest way possible. "Hey, my friends just came in. Don't speak unless they ask you something, and you better not give them any attitude because I certainly won't be beatin' up my friends for a bitch like you."

Law sighed at this adjustment to their 'deal' and nodded to show he understood, then put his eyes to the table and focussed on downing the remainder of his meal with the overly large red spoon that was the only utensil they'd been afforded. The slop didn't really taste like anything in particular, something that Law found too unsettling to dwell on. He discretely watched Kidd tear open both packages and scarf down the two lumpy cookies inside each. He'd figured that the packages had likely been dessert.

The first man to come sit with them had dreadlocks, and Law couldn't help but scan his body and run his eyes up and down the train tracks where he'd been sliced open and stitched back together again. In a different time and place it occurred to Law that it could have been him doing the stitching. They locked eyes and Law hurriedly dropped his, for he recognized first and foremost that the man was clearly about as big as Kidd.

"This is Eddie Heat," Kidd grumbled. "Ed, this is my new cellie. Been tryin' to think of a good name for him all morning."

Law's ears perked up at that. Kidd was going to re-name him? He choked on the slop and hurried to take a drink of the murky liquid that had come in a sealed container inside the bigger tan one. He guessed the liquid was concentrated with nutrients, but that didn't mean it tasted healthy or even good.

All Eddie did was grunt and start taking apart his meal.

"I was thinking Kitty because he's so damn tiny and does a lot of fucking yowling when he don't like something, but I'm gonna run that one by Killer first."

Eddie grunted again.

A thick black guy and two equally brawny white guys came and sat down around them, the two whites sandwiching Law between them.

"Whose this lil' guy?" asked the guy on Law's left. He spared a glance up at the man who spoke and quickly nicknamed him Double Chin, as Kidd didn't seem too inclined to introduce them to him in the same way he did Eddie.

"He's mine," Kidd answered nonchalantly, and Law detected a slight tone of irritation. Something had also changed in the way Kidd held himself, and Law knew that the guys that had come to sit with them were not as close to Kidd as the dreadlocks guy. "So don't touch."

Law sat back and took in the frown on the black man's face and the disappointment in Double Chin's voice as he said, "What? Oh come on, you should share. You're a real ass, Kidd."

"Shut up," the black man grumbled. "It would make more sense to share him around for something, not for free. I got no interest in fucking him, but I bet we could get a lot for him if went to A block and the homo tier. Hell, why don't we sell him off to Doflamingo to pimp out?"

Law watched as something dark clouded Kidd's eyes. He was convinced Kidd was about to snap and do something downright nasty with the plastic utensil he gripped in his fist.

"Friends share for _free_." This was pointed towards Kidd, and Law didn't like the half-hearted shrug Kidd gave as his answer, apparently snapping out of whatever dark mood he'd sunken into mere seconds prior.

"Get off my fucking case. If you want a bitch I'll buy you one. Got a few cartons of cigarettes left." Kidd smirked and drummed his fingers on the table. "Feeling generous today."

"Hey, hey, if you're just gonna give those cigs away, I'll take 'em," the black man piped up, smacking Kidd lightly on the arm. "Put 'em to better use than dumb Renauld could a bitch. He prob'ly don't even know where to stick his prick."

"Hey, who you callin' dumb?"

Law feigned interest in playing with his spoon as the name calling escalated across the table. Though he was grateful the talk had moved past the topic of pimping people out he was a little leery of being so near the balled up fists of Kidd's supposed 'friends'. The chubby man to his right, Renauld, appeared about ready to punch the black guy out. Law didn't like either of them in the least, and for the first time he was glad Kidd was his cellmate rather than one of those two imbeciles.

All of a sudden Eddie slammed his hand down on the table in between some of the tan containers, causing them to jump and vibrate. Law's heart leapt into his mouth and he would have spit it out on the table had violence followed suit, but all was silent at their table. He watched Kidd lean in and it looked like Eddie whispered something in his ear.

"Eddie says to shut the hell up you inbred mutts, 'cause he got a headache," Kidd relayed. Eddie simply stared at them all with an aloofness that Law found incredibly discerning. What was also odd was the general atmosphere that occurred after that; the men arguing did as told and shut up.

He had a feeling the train track stitch scars were what intimidated everyone into silence. He didn't know what kind of reputations everyone had, but he almost wished he had been housed with Eddie. Almost. It was unknown if Eddie would have been bought off with money.

"Well, I'm going back to my cell," Kidd announced after a few minutes more of picking at his mostly empty container. Law blinked at him in surprise. Perhaps the silence was killing him. "Been up all night playing with my new toy."

Law glared and tried his hardest not to pull away when Kidd reached across the table and patted him on the head like he was a new pet, ruffling his dark hair. "This one's got a good mouth on him."

If he weren't so concerned about getting out of the prison alive, Law fancied he would have liked to bite Kidd's fingers off. However the chances of getting away with that kind of behaviour were pathetically low. So he rose meekly with his container when Kidd did and followed him out of the cafeteria after dropping the container into a bin. They returned to their cell and Kidd flopped down on his bunk, but not before taking the red spoon he'd been eating with earlier out of his clothing and sticking it under the mattress. Law hadn't even noticed when he'd tucked the spoon away and he certainly didn't ask why Kidd was hoarding a plastic _spoon_ of all things.

Law made a beeline for his bunk up top, but before he could get halfway up a hand yanked one of his legs and he came crashing down. He glared at Kidd, screwing up his face so he was as unattractive as possible.

"Take off your shirt."

"What?" Law hissed, his eyes darting to the open cell door.

"I want to see the goods."

Law glanced again towards the open cell door. Anyone could wander in, and indeed anyone and everyone was wandering past on their way down the housing tier. "Now? But –"

"Yeah _now_. Take it off, bitch. Or should I get you to do a striptease for all of block B?"

Law grit his teeth and tore the shirt off, tossing it up onto his bunk. There was no way he was letting Kidd have it again. "There," he spat with as much venom as he could muster, crossing his tattooed arms over his chest in an effort to feel less exposed. "You know I really don't like your 'friends'."

Kidd eyed him with the faintest bit of curiosity, ignoring his words. "What's with the tattoos? You a gang member or something?"

"None of your business."

"You're a stingy one, you know that?" Kidd crossed the space between them. He laid his hand on Law's shoulder and squeezed harshly. "I can't wait for tonight. I'm not real crazy about having a crowd around, so I like to wait until lights out to have fun."

Law grimaced and shrugged out of Kidd's grip, then went towards the bunk. He was tired from the sleepless night before, so falling asleep was high up on his list of desires, falling just below his desire to be free of this hellhole.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kidd asked. All it took was a few steps and Law was once again caught in his grip. The cell door was open, but hell if he was going to run out now and get clobbered by other men.

"I'm going to have a nap," Law replied. Kidd didn't seem too keen on letting him go. So Law changed tactics. "Need to be fresh for tonight, don't I?"

Kidd snorted, and Law thought he had him, but instead Kidd said, "In that case why don't you and I have a nap on my bunk. Hmm?"

There really wasn't a choice there, Law knew. So he let Kidd tug him onto the bed, though perhaps that wasn't the right way to put it when Law found himself more on top of Kidd than the bed beneath. Sure the bunks were wide to accommodate even the beefiest of prisoners, but they weren't roomy enough for more than one person. Not without overlap, anyway.

Kidd's thick arm snaked around his back and held him close, Law's face in the nap of the man's neck. Not at all where he wanted to be.

"So were you a gang affiliate? Some drug trafficker for them?" Kidd asked, recommencing his interrogation of his cellmate. "Or what? Cause you don't look like a fighter to me."

Law rolled his eyes, glad that Kidd couldn't see his face. However, as if guessing his actions, Kidd tightened his grip on Law's body and turned his head so his lips grazed Law's forehead. "Well?"

"Do I look like a gang member to you?" Law growled back.

"No, you look like someone's plaything, but I'm nice enough to give you the benefit of the doubt," chuckled Kidd. "Tell me your story."

"I don't have a story." Law knew what Kidd was up to. He wasn't stupid enough to fall for his cute pillow talk. For as long as he could he would keep his story a secret, because he knew that if Kidd had access to that information he'd find a way to misuse it.

Besides, Law had heard that people who hurt children in any way were the one's hardest hit in prison. Though he was innocent of the crimes he'd been convicted of, he was in here for them all the same. He was just as guilty as the guys that had murdered people in cold blood.

"Everyone has a story," Kidd grumbled. "I'll get yours eventually."

Based on the pain Law felt when Kidd squeezed his hip, Law didn't doubt that.

* * *

**A.N.:** Chapter 3 out of the 6 I have written so far is probably the least sexy and therefore my least favourite chapter, haha. Should I post chapter 4 sooner rather than later? I feel like I'm cheating you guys out of the Kidd/Law!


	4. Mine

_**...**_

* * *

_**Felony's Insatiable Hunger**_

4: Mine

* * *

There was no rest to be had for Law, not when his cellmate was snuggling with his body like he was a stuffed animal. He was just a little plushie, one that made noises and squirmed in place when squeezed too hard. On top of this degradation the constant pestering made it impossible to doze off. He was almost ready to knock his head against the concrete wall to find solace in unconsciousness. The only thing stopping him was the thought of what Kidd might do to his body while he was blissfully unaware.

"Don't you want to know my story?" Kidd asked at length. He had been playing with Law's short black hair, twirling the strands and scratching at Law's scalp. Law knew Kidd was doing this partly because it amused him and partly because he wanted Law to know he was nothing more than property. At best, he was Kidd's pet. He did not even have animal rights, he only had _welfare._

"You're really annoying," Law stated, taking his chances by way of insult. "I want to have a nap."

Kidd reached down with his right hand and grabbed Law's arm, positioning it so that it was draped over his stomach. While this was more comfortable for Law, it also meant that he was further moulded into Kidd's side.

"Then I'll tell you a gory bedtime story," Kidd said with a grin.

"Fantastic. Those are my favourite." The dry sarcasm was not lost on Kidd, and it didn't go without punishment. Kidd's right palm connected with his buttocks and he gave a little startled yelp into the nape of Kidd's neck.

"Maybe I should call you Mouse, since you squeak like one. But I'm stuck on Kitten, since you want a catnap so bad."

Law kept his mouth shut, but internally he cussed Kidd's very existence. He continued his inner profanities when he felt Kidd's left hand ghost down the length of his back before delving under his prison pants, which in no way fit securely enough to prevent this sort of invasion. Kidd gave him a sharp squeeze and Law held back a gasp, hissing through his teeth.

"You have a lady's ass."

_As if you'd know what a woman's ass feels like_, Law thought while his face turned red with embarrassment. He didn't have a woman's ass…right? Exactly what qualified as a woman's ass? God, he needed to get Kidd's mind, and his, off the subject. "Aren't you gonna tell me that fucking story?"

"You said you don't want to hear it. Besides," Kidd gave Law's rear a light smack, "this is more fun."

"I want to hear a story."

"I'm not in the mood."

"You were five seconds ago."

"And now I'm not," Kidd growled. The palm that was idle on Law's butt curled and tightened over his skin.

"But I'm curious," Law whispered in what he hoped was a seductive manner.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to make sure you realize there are better things to do with that mouth of yours than blabber on."

"Okay, on that note I'm going to sleep then," Law said hastily, closing his eyes. He didn't expect to leave them closed for long, but Kidd didn't say anything or recommence his torturing immediately or five minutes later. This was unsettling for Law, but he kept his eyes shut and focussed on his breathing and the breathing of the man alongside him, whose chest rose and fell rhythmically.

Another five minutes passed by them in silence, and Law found Kidd's breathing was almost soothing in its frequency, but even more than that Kidd was warm. He was so warm that Law found himself subconsciously desiring more of his warmth, pressing closer with his torso as his bare skin was cold and Kidd's shirt exuded his heat.

He caught himself curling around Kidd's frame just as a sharp, booming voice came on the intercom.

"Lock down!"

All of a sudden Kidd was up on his feet and across the cell, pulling their cell door into place. Law watched the flurry of motion as men returned to their cells, loudly and with obvious disappointment.

Kidd turned to see him staring and rubbing at his eyes.

"Earlier than usual means something happened," Kidd informed him. "Maybe there was a drug seizure, who knows? Could even be that someone got stabbed and killed. If that's the case they'll bring 'em by in a body bag, since the place where they keep the corpses is in our direction."

Law really didn't like the sound of murder occurring just after breakfast, though he was no stranger to examining corpses and near dead people in various states given his past profession. "Oh." That was about the extent of his thoughts.

"If that's the case we'll be on a lengthy lockdown," Kidd grumbled, more to himself than Law.

With Kidd momentarily distracted, Law took his chances and dove off the bed. It took him only a second to pull himself up onto the top bunk and flip over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He half expected Kidd to follow him up there, but he heard the sound of Kidd returning to his bunk and then minutes later, much to his chagrin, he heard snoring.

He grit his teeth. If Kidd could fall asleep so damn easily he should be able to, too. But it seemed the harder Law tried the more awake he became, until eventually he took the pillow out from under his head and laid it over his face. Only then could he sleep.

.oOo.

Law woke experiencing a mild heart attack, as his fellow inmates were getting rowdy. He sat up too quickly with his heart pounding and his mind went foggy, prompting him to flop backwards and breathe heavily until he was sufficiently recovered.

Unlike in the stories he'd read where people woke and didn't remember where they were for a moment, Law knew exactly where he was as soon as he opened his eyes. He was still in prison, still in his cage with Kidd. Kidd who was not in his bunk but rather doing push-ups on the cement floor, as a peek over the side of the bunk revealed.

Kidd was shirtless, and seeing how his muscles rippled and tensed as he went through the methodical up and down motions made Law shiver. This was a man that could crush him into the concrete wall repeatedly without tiring.

He was about to roll back onto his back and feign sleep when Kidd leapt to his feet with all the grace of a groggy lion and turned his gaze to catch Law staring from his safety perch.

"You sleep for way too long," Kidd informed him. "They passed lunch under the bars. I ate your share."

"What?" Law cried, aghast. "When?"

"Earlier. It's almost dinner now. We've been under lockdown today sleeping beauty, so don't do anything suspicious looking," Kidd growled. "Fuckin' dope heads. Someone got caught trading something during breakfast and I have half a mind to rip his throat out, whoever he is."

Law was glad it wasn't him who was currently in Kidd's murderous thoughts. Still, he would have liked to eat lunch. Breakfast had been unfulfilling. Not that he imagined lunch to be much better, but he felt he needed to keep up his strength. Especially if Kidd turned on him.

"Exactly how long have I been asleep for?" Law asked quietly.

"You want me to do math?"

"Never mind," Law said quickly.

"Nine hours or so," Kidd answered regardless. "A fucking long time. Now get your ass down here. I'm bored."

"I think I'll go back to sleep. I, uh, didn't get enough sleep." With that Law turned away and lay on his side facing the concrete wall, studying the marks on it. There were what looked to be scratch marks, only Law hoped that they weren't made from human fingernails. He also hoped they'd been there before Kidd and weren't the remnants of the man who hadn't gotten along very well with his new cellmate. He closed his eyes and listened to the steady murmur of voices and the occasional cryptic yells of men warning for the approach of guards.

His mind was cycling comforting textbook thoughts about things he'd read and devoted his time to in the past when he felt a weight tip the bunk bed structure _ever so slightly. _His eyes shot open at approximately the same time Kidd vaulted off the ground and clamoured up, his huge body dwarfing Law's.

"Gah! Get the fuck off!" Law shouted while Kidd wrapped an arm around Law's stomach and scooted in until he was flush with Law's squirming body. "You're going to break the bed!"

"It's a steel frame," Kidd said, his lips far too close for comfort. "Are you insinuating that I'm fat?"

"You _did _eat my lunch," Law grumbled, having a private laugh in his mind.

Kidd pushing down on his shoulder so he was laid out flat on the bed and then lying on top of him made it clear to Law that joking around was probably the worst thing he could have done.

"Sometimes I get an urge to beat the shit out of people," Kidd said, looking deep into his dark eyes. "It's very dangerous to be on my bad side when I get one of my urges."

Law licked his lips. He was really in a predicament now, with Kidd hinting that he was about to get the ass kicking of the century for muttering a few words. He knew what he was worth to Kidd, a meagre amount but some amount all the same. He just hoped Kidd's desire for him would be enough to keep him alive. "I'm sure you're very dangerous. But you won't hurt me, right? I'm your new favourite. And you know I'm only joking around with you?"

"I think you're the type to bullshit your way out of a situation that's not in your favour," Kidd retorted.

Law forced a smile and very slowly and cautiously brought his hands up Kidd's sides so they rested on his back. Kidd narrowed his eyes when Law began to scratch lightly up and down his weathered skin, just with the tips of his fingernails.

"Do you ever get the urge to cuddle?" Law asked softly. In truth, he couldn't believe he'd just uttered those words. He, for one, did not like to cuddle with hefty, angry men that had just proclaimed to suffer from violent urges. Hell, he didn't like to cuddle with anyone for that matter.

"No," Kidd growled immediately. "Stop trying to be cute."

"What, you don't like cute men? Err, boys? Is that true or–"

Law was cut short when Kidd suctioned a huge palm to his face. Damn. Law thought that was going to be the end of his jaw, since Kidd's hand was large enough to encompass it and squeeze it until it shattered into bits and pieces. He had preformed enough reconstructive surgeries on people's faces to know he was probably going to either die or be permanently disfigured if Kidd chose to act on his urge for violence.

"Don't make me strangle you."

Law squirmed and tried to apologize, but Kidd wouldn't let up, his weight bearing down on Law's body such that his legs were immobile, his chest was compressed, and he was getting light-headed from oxygen deprivation. He had a feeling Kidd enjoyed these occasions where he had utmost control over another's life. After all, convicts had no control over their own lives, so any amount of control was enough to get to their heads.

Law was sure he had tears brimming in the corners of his eyes when Kidd finally let up, raising his body with the help of his elbows. Law took a deep gulp of air when Kidd's palm was removed, and braced himself for the slap on the cheek he thought he might receive for his impudence. It never came, and instead he watched a sick smirk form on the man's lips. Kidd was still on top of him, was still in control of him. And, likely, he wanted to make sure Law knew his place on the food chain.

"Let's play a game. It's called the 'shut up unless I tell you to speak' game. I think you understand the basic rules," Kidd said.

Law pursed his lips and nodded. He could shut up. If that's all Kidd was asking…

But of course Kidd had no intention to explain the game, and Law wasn't so sure he could keep his mouth shut when Kidd's hands starting feeling him up. Fingers dug painfully into his skin, a subtle warning not to fight back. Then Kidd started to kiss him.

This time Law closed his eyes so all he could feel was wet lips sucking on his own, occasionally nipping at him, and fingers picking at his shirt. There was also the warm heat of another being on top of him, dominating him. Initially he had pondered the notion of closing his eyes and using his imagination to make Kidd into something else, a woman he'd once slept with perhaps. But there was nothing womanly about Kidd. The aggressiveness that embodied him was pure maleness. He assaulted Law's neck and shoulder and lips with his teeth, fondled his limp cock with the intent of unmanning him and, worse, forced him to acknowledge he was the subordinate one.

"What are you?" Kidd whispered, his thumb over the bulge that was Law's Adam's apple. He pressed down just enough to get a gasp of pain.

"I'm your bitch," Law found himself saying, because that was what Kidd wanted to hear. Kidd laughed at him, a cruel and disgusting laugh that made Law turn his head to the side in an attempt to shrink away from the sound. The laugh refuelled his courage to make a plea despite knowing he wasn't supposed to speak except to devalue himself. "Please, Kidd, don't. It's not even night yet."

"Sir. You will call me Sir," Kidd growled. "That's what we call those in authority here."

Law's mouth grew drier.

"Please Sir, don't do this," Law whispered. He could feel his body responding to the way Kidd had seized him in his hand and was rubbing the tip of his cock with his thumb. He could feel the blood rushing through his body, heat pooling in his groin and spreading even further downwards to his toes. He was starting to sweat with the exertion of trying to keep his composure under this stress that Kidd induced. His ears had numbed and he no longer picked up the sounds outside their cell, his focus only on Kidd's laboured breathing and his dark, leery gaze.

"You're getting pretty hard for me. I think you like the way I'm touching you. You want me to do this to you."

A curl of anger twisted Law's tongue and he couldn't stop himself from saying, "I-it's a natural response. I should know; I'm a doctor."

"Watch it. You're no doctor in here; you're just _mine_. And you agreed to be mine, not _theirs_." Kidd emphasized his point with a firm squeeze of Law's balls, and Law threw his head back and groaned so gutturally that he surprised himself. No one had ever dared to do that, to grab him so brutally that he actually felt pain shoot up his spine along with a thrill that he didn't know was possible to trigger. Everyone before Kidd had either ignored that part of him or touched him gently in that area. He was sensitive there, and Kidd had fully reminded him of that fact.

Kidd leaned back and pushed Law's shirt up, and Law thought he was going to take it off himself when the scratchy orange fabric was pulled over his head. But no, Kidd stopped short so both his arms were up over his head with the shirt acting as a sort of bondage apparatus. He tried to pull his arms through, but Kidd understood his intent and tucked the shirt under Law's head to draw up the slack just enough to immobilize him. Half naked and prone, Law had never felt so vulnerable.

Next Kidd inched his pants down, one hand still ensuring that Law wouldn't be able to free his arms. He drew them down just enough that Law's cock sprung free and slapped against Kidd's hand. His penis was such a traitorous little shit.

"You're a puny thing, aren't you? You're going to be such a great fuck tonight," Kidd said, grinning down at him. Law averted his gaze, staring at the concrete beyond Kidd. "Are you looking forward to it?"

Law swallowed thickly, for Kidd was pressing him to answer. Literally pressing him in his palm until he whimpered and muttered, "Yes, Sir."

Law had no doubt that Kidd would have kept him trapped for hours had the intercom not come on and screeched at them all. "Lock up! Make ready for count."

Above him Kidd scowled, and Law could hardly believe it when Kidd left him cold turkey. Nor could he believe his eyes when Kidd stood by their cell door until the mechanical clicking of dozens of cell locks sounded. It was incredibly odd, but Law pulled down his shirt and pulled up the slack in his pants, just in time to catch the sight of Kidd stalking out of their cell along with everyone else.

His erection was uncomfortable and obvious in such loose garments, but he managed to get down from the bunk and pad over to where Kidd stood, waiting for the guards to come past and count them up like sheep. He half expected to be groped out in the open or ridiculed in some way, but Kidd wouldn't even look at him.

Not until he received an invading stare from one of the men across the hall, one that had inferred Law's state and was looking him over with interest. When Kidd caught wind of the staring, he reached out and pulled Law into his side so his erection pressed into his thigh.

Law looked up to see Kidd's jaw flex with just one silently mouthed word.

_Mine_.

* * *

**A.N.:** The next chapter's called 'Dessert'. I'm sure you can guess what may happen...

For those of you looking for a Dance update: I have about 2000 words of awkward, horribly crap to go, then I will post it.


	5. Dessert

_**...**_

* * *

_**Felony's Insatiable Hunger**_

5: Dessert

* * *

They marched to dinner early in a single-file line, since they were all out of their cells anyway. Law kept his hands in front of him until his most traitorous body part calmed the hell _down_.

He picked up the same sort of sealed tan container as this morning, only he was sure there were different things inside. Dinner felt heavier, but barely so.

This time there was no dispersion of men to sit wherever they pleased. An officer was directing traffic, pointing wordlessly to tables that were getting filled gradually from end to end. They were being divided randomly.

Fear coursed through Law as Kidd was pointed to a table on one side of the cafeteria while he was pointed to another on the opposite side. He found himself in between a Hispanic with a permanent itch and a white guy with hairy arms, one of which was intruding on Law's personal space. It reminded him of flying economy class on an airplane, only he was sure these two beside him would never make it past security.

He cracked open the lid of his container, preparing himself to stuff everything down his gullet as quickly as he could. He had no doubts that he'd have his food stolen otherwise, if it was good enough to be worth stealing.

Mercifully, dinner was some sort of pasta in tomato based sauce, and though it was somewhat chilled it was still welcome in Law's belly. He was grateful it was simply pasta and a carton of some nutrient enriched juice thing high in protein, according to the label. Nothing that could really be worth stealing, right?

It became apparent to Law that stealing was the last thing on everyone's mind, as only a few of the men at the table even knew one another and all kept to themselves after the initial half-assed grunt that Law figured was some kind of manly greeting. Regardless of how tame the men were behaving thus far Law shovelled down his meal, taking no chances. He was among the first done, but as he looked around he realized nobody was getting up. He took this as a sign to remain seated. He didn't want the officers stationed around the room to pull their guns on him and shoot him at point blank for being an idiot.

The Hispanic man was perhaps their table's slowest eater, partly because he took a bite of pasta and then stopped to scratch a persistent itch on his arm. Law hesitantly turned his head to look at the angry red splotch where nails had raked over skin in fury. He could piece together what was wrong just from examining the man up close.

Drugs. Talk about a botched injection job. Law could still see where the skin had been sliced open deep enough for something to be manually inserted via fingers; there were still flecks of blood clinging to the dark arm hairs, standing out like pimples. In fact, he could see the wound trickling blood. Any sudden movements and he would have a red splatter on his shirt.

He subtly scooted ever closer to the man on his other side, and the bald guy either didn't notice or didn't care.

When dinner was deemed over by the head guard, tables were designated to leave one at a time. When Law's table was called he bolted upright and assumed the lead position, none too keen on hanging around any long. He followed the trail of the table that had left before them, practically jogging back to his cell.

He half expected to be molested by Kidd upon return, but when he got there he noticed Kidd wasn't in. This struck him as odd considering he'd watched Kidd leave the cafeteria several tables before him.

He felt himself grow pale with the thought that he'd gone into the wrong cell. They all looked the same with their minimal furnishings, and Law ran out to stupidly check the number outside, sweating profusely in his burst of panic. He did not want the cell's owner to think he'd been in there stealing things.

It was his cell after all. He'd had his suspicions that it was, with the way only the top bunk was covered in a telling rumpled sheet, but he'd had to make sure.

He climbed up on the top bunk and waited, watching other prisoners return to their cells. Of course, he was stomach down, out of sight and safe, since Kidd wasn't there to be his bodyguard if need be.

He waited like this for a long time. He didn't know how many minutes had passed, or if it had been an hour or two, but Kidd finally returned to the cell. Kidd spared him the slightest of glances before stretching only to lie down on the bottom bunk.

"Where have you been?" Law asked the ceiling.

Kidd's voice floated up from below. "Out. Why, did you miss me?"

Law sighed heavily, his jaw clenched. "What if I'd been raped while you were out?"

Kidd's head suddenly appeared next to his. "You know, you should be worrying more about being killed rather than raped. Because, when you get killed in here, you die slowly and painfully, and there isn't anyone who'll really try to save your life."

Law regarded Kidd with open hostility. "In that case maybe I should find someone else who'll take the job of protecting me more seriously."

"You never asked me what I was out doing," Kidd said. Law gave him a look to suggest he didn't care in the slightest. "I was out proclaiming you to be my new wife, _darling_. That, and someone owed me something."

Law was about to snarl that he was no man's wife when he caught sight of the smears on Kidd's knuckles as he held onto the bed frame. They were faint, and Kidd's fair but reddish complexion made it harder to distinguish, but he knew Kidd had been beating someone up. "Someone…owed you."

"They paid, with a bit of coercion," Kidd replied before vaulting up onto the bunk. Law hurried to curl into a corner against the wall, drawing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms defensively around himself. Kidd sat next to him, his long legs hanging off the edge of the bunk.

Law realized his only weapon was his pillow once more.

"What did you do to them?" Law asked, keen to keep the conversation off of the topic of his new status as 'wife'. He would deal with that label later, preferably when Kidd was in a better mood and did not have bloodstains on his knuckles.

"Broke their nose, their jaw…he made a scene running around after and got himself tasered and thrown in solitary."

"Why?"

"Why? Because when you make a scene you go to solitary to think about what you've done like a bad fucking child. Really though it's to make you go crazy." Here Kidd's voice dipped low. "That's all it achieves. You put an animal in a cage that's far to small and they go fucking nuts."

That hadn't been what Law meant. He'd wanted to know why Kidd had used violence, not why the guy'd been thrown in solitary confinement. Still, the way Kidd's voice had broken up at the end convinced him he should say no more. That there was perhaps more to Kidd than the violent asshole he'd been exposed to so far.

"So you get the urge to cuddle sometimes?" Kidd asked all of a sudden. Law looked up from where he'd been resting his chin on his knees, wide-eyed and on edge. Not that he'd ever been off his edge since getting in here, but still. Kidd was giving him that same feral look Law had received from patients who'd needed to be stitched up but would require a needle full of freezing first.

Was he mad still? "Um. Cuddle?"

"I'm disappointed we couldn't finish what we started earlier," Kidd continued, and the look on his face became clear. Kidd was irritated with the prison for breaking them up. "Come here."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly. I mean, I'm not feeling any cuddly urges right now. We shall have to try again later," Law said quickly. He glanced to the open cell door. How far could he get if he started running now…?

"That wasn't a suggestion. Get your ass over here."

Over here meant all of three feet, but three feet was three feet too many for Law. "Nope. I'm still very mad at you for leaving me – you haven't been keeping your side of the deal very well."

"Did you not hear what I said before, _bitch_? Now get over here," growled Kidd. Still, Law made no move, though he puckered his lips in a way to suggest he wasn't so happy with his new title. That he still believed Kidd was stingy in enforcing his side of the deal.

"I'm not coming to you."

"That's fantastic," Law said, offering a somewhat goofy smile.

Kidd said nothing, his gaze burning a hole through Law's body. Law damn well knew Kidd was trying to be intimidating so he would be obeyed, he knew that, and what was worse was knowing that Kidd was damn good at being fucking terrifying.

"Fine, I'm coming," Law mumbled, scooting closer. He didn't really know where Kidd wanted him, so he shuffled on his hands and knees until Kidd reached out and pulled his butt into his lap. Law had never sat in another man's lap before, but he was again surprised by how warm Kidd was, especially when he wrapped his arms around him…

"Wait," Law gasped. He did not like being trapped without a means of escape. "No cuddling!"

"I'm not interested in cuddling," Kidd said into his ear. "You said you weren't feeling any cuddly urges. So I think instead I'll have some fun and finish our game from earlier."

"I've changed my mind! I'm feeling _lots_ of cuddly urges right now!" Law cried as Kidd's hands went to the hem of his pants. He continued protesting right up until Kidd had him in his hand, cupping all his junk in his palm and making him feel tiny. "Ah, oh fuck, please don't–"

"Your little pleas are turning me on," Kidd said with a brutish laugh, watching as Law tried to pry his arms off of his stomach and what lay below with minimal success. He gave Law a quick squeeze and heard the softest of gasps. "Relax and it'll be better for you."

"Why are you doing this?" hissed Law.

"You agreed to this deal," Kidd returned. "Besides, they served dinner without any dessert tonight, and I want my dessert."

Law breathed a temporary sigh of relief when Kidd withdrew his hand and quickly crossed his legs. Then he heard more than saw Kidd spit into his palm right next to his ear.

"Spread your legs, bitch, and stop fighting me. Or should I strip you down and toss you outside into the cold?"

Law bit his lip and uncrossed his legs, leaning back into Kidd's broad chest. "Why do you want this? Wouldn't you rather have me…have me blow you?"

He heard Kidd chuckle in his ear. "True, I guess I could have that if I wanted. But I'm more curious about what noises you'll make when you come by my hand right now."

Kidd's hands delved beneath his prison attire, one curling up around his stomach and the other enfolding his cock in warmth and cool wetness. The position he was in and Kidd's dirty talking had gotten him half-erect, and shame flooded through him when Kidd discovered this and whispered his findings in Law's ear.

"You're actually enjoying this."

Law groaned and closed his eyes as Kidd began stroking him gently, getting him slick. He tried to imagine it was just his own hand doing this, but the thought made it worse as his member grew ever harder and Kidd's breathing turned into hot pants in his ear.

His eyes shot open when he felt Kidd's other hand moving up his chest. His breath wavered, Kidd's fingers grazing over a sensitive nipple before scratching him there and then, finally, pinching him with his index finger and thumb. He jumped slightly in Kidd's lap, making Kidd tighten his grip on him in all locations.

Law knew he was leaking precum even without looking down in his lap to see. He didn't want to see the sight of Kidd jerking him off, because it was becoming too hard to deny that he was turned on by Kidd's actions and it had been too long since anyone had done this sort of thing to him.

Kidd added more spit to his hand and returned to pumping him, occasionally fondling his balls. His balls were beginning to quiver under Kidd's touch, and he let out a soft moan when Kidd lightly tugged them away from his body and rolled them in his palm.

He felt Kidd's tongue flick his ear, then rough lips were on his neck, and Kidd was biting and sucking on his skin. This brought a renewed flush to Law's face, and to know that another man was doing this dirty, sinful thing to him sent him over the edge.

He gasped as he came, his eyes instinctively darting downward to see the spunk shooting from his cock and coating Kidd's hand and his stomach. His nipple was squeezed so he bucked his hips in surprise, heightening his sense of euphoria. Wave after wave coursed out of him, and he threw his head back onto Kidd's shoulder, his mouth parted. He didn't even try to conceal his throaty, low moan.

He'd come so fast and so hard, spurting more than he thought he had in him. That had never happened to him before. That or it had been too long since he'd climaxed so intensity that he'd forgotten what it truly felt like to lose all muscle mass and just become a sated pile of fatigue.

The concrete walls looked a couple of shades lighter when he next opened his eyes. His ass felt the telling bulge in Kidd's pants as he shifted forward to take stock of the mess he'd created with Kidd's assistance. All at once he was disgusted with himself. He wanted nothing more than to go down to the toilet and wipe himself off with wetted toilet paper. Unfortunately Kidd had no intentions of letting him go do that.

Instead Kidd was still fondling his aching shaft, rubbing it between his fingers almost absentmindedly so that the last bits of white spunk were teased out. His other hand gripped Law's chin, angling his head to the side in order to better access his lips. Once again Law got to experience what it was like to have a man's tongue force its way past his lips and ravish him.

God, he felt so possessed, so owned. So damn humiliated.

Before incarceration he had heard humiliation was commonplace in prisons, but he'd associated the idea of humiliation in the slammer with convicts and their guards, not convicts with other convicts. He supposed he'd been naïve to think that way.

He could feel the curve of Kidd's grotesque grin against his lips while his cum was smeared over his chest in abstract designs. What disgusted him more than his own weakness was the ease with which Kidd licked his fingers clean, the greedy smack of his lips as he indulged in his creamy dessert.

The only thing that made him feel a touch better was the prevailing knowledge that, if he hadn't been housed with Kidd and sealed their deal, he probably would have been worse off by now.

He could have been dessert for the masses rather than a dish for one.

* * *

**A.N.: **Happy Valentine's Day everyone! :D


	6. Book

_**...**_

* * *

_**Felony's Insatiable Hunger**_

6: Book

* * *

It was a while before Kidd let him get down to clean himself up. He was thankful that the toilet was angled and behind half of a concrete wall to give the slightest bit of privacy to his nether bits and that the sink was in working order. It made cleaning up easier.

When he was done he moped in one of the corners farthest from the bunks, bare feet against the concrete and knees tucked up against his chest. From his position he observed Kidd pull out a book from underneath his mattress, open it up, and begin to read. A fucking book.

Law radiated anger to a point where even Kidd, as impervious as he seemed, turned his head to gaze at him.

"What?"

"You have a book in here?" Law asked.

"Yes," Kidd answered tersely. "I can only take so many hours of staring at the concrete walls."

Law pursed his lips. At some point he was going to have to come across a book himself, otherwise he would likewise go a little batty, no doubt about that. There was only so many passages of his medical textbooks he could conjure up in his mind.

"How did you get that?" Law asked next.

"If you want to read it, just ask me," Kidd said grumpily. "If I chuck it over will you shut up?"

Law was starting to think Kidd really didn't like the sound of his voice. Still, he had to say, "Yes, I'll gladly shut up if I have something to read."

Without hesitation Kidd threw the book at his head with deadly aim. Had Law not flattened himself against the floor he'd have yet another bruise on his face. He said nothing and scrambled to grab the weathered book whose corners were bent in to suggest it had been thrown against the walls one too many times already.

The spine was broken and Law suspected the pages were falling out, but he turned to the little blue book's title page. "Oh, _The Great Gatsby_. I've read this already," acknowledged Law solemnly. Still, he supposed it could have been worse. Kidd could have thrown him a dogeared Bible or some terribly written romantic comedy novel. At least this was a classic.

"You've read it already? I've read it upwards of eight times," Kidd grumbled. "Daisy still pisses me off. But she _does _get run over, so it's okay."

Law chose not to comment on that, even though he knew Daisy was _not _the character that got run over. Kidd had proved himself.

"Why don't you read it out loud, amuse us both," Kidd suggested just as Law finished reading the first two pages silently. He looked up with a frown. Here he'd been thinking Kidd _hated_ the sound of his voice.

"Fine," Law said, flipping back to the first page. "_In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning around in my mind ever since. 'Whenever you feel like criticising anyone,' he told me, 'just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had.' He didn't say any more–_ "

"Did your father ever give you advice?" Kidd asked suddenly, cutting Law off before he'd even gotten through the third paragraph.

Law set the book down against his knees. When was he going to get some peace and quiet? Never. Not in here anyway. "No."

"Really? Nothing?"

Law sighed and leaned his head back against the concrete. "No because I never met him."

"Oh. Well, mine just said 'Don't fuck shit up' and look where I am!" Kidd apparently thought this hilarious, as he wouldn't stop laughing once he got started.

Law simply concluded that Kidd was indeed a wee bit crazy. He just hoped that wouldn't be him if Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and the others couldn't get him out fast enough.

.oOo.

The reading of _Gatsby _disintegrated after that and Law was finally given some respite from Kidd and allowed to immerse himself in the text he now found himself in possession of. Kidd had miraculously fallen asleep rather early and didn't do much more than stir when the lights went out for the night

He didn't really know what to do with the book. Kidd's attachment to it was ambiguous considering he'd let Law have it with little fuss. Yet it belonged to him all the same and Law thought briefly about whether to tuck it under Kidd's mattress rather than take it up to his bunk like he owned it. Somehow leaving it on the cell floor seemed unfitting and therefore wasn't an option.

It was really too precarious to stick it back under the mattress, Law decided, so he carried it with him as he tip-toed his way over to the bunks. He _really _didn't want to wake Kidd, especially since it was supposedly _the_ night that Kidd had been looking forward to, _the_ night Kidd would be spending some intimate time with him. So he _really _didn't want to rouse Kidd in any way.

He managed to awkwardly pull himself up onto his bunk, wincing as it creaked with his weight. He laid the book against the concrete wall and curled into a ball, trying to generate enough body heat to make his feet and nose warm. It was so difficult that his thoughts eventually wandered to the 'what if' of having sex with Kidd. Would Kidd let him sleep next to him and share his warmth?

Law flushed in embarrassment at the thought. No, that was revolting. Yet he knew it was only a matter of time before his thought became a reality, and he hoped then that at least he'd be able to get ride of the cold that had infected his bones and effectively chilled his blood.

He let his mind wander away from that semi-depressing thought to another equally, if not more depressing one. Why he was in here in the first place. Now that was a story that he'd run over many times in his mind.

It had started with his curiosity. It had, in a way, been his fault. He had been the one to go out seeking Cesar Clown by himself, without the assistance of his friends. That scientist had things that interested him, namely drugs that could alter the human form. As a doctor, Law wanted to see the validity of these drugs. He hadn't known until he'd tracked Clown down and entered his laboratory, seeing the children himself. Even then he hadn't been overtly alarmed, a mistake that he owed to his insensitivity. He hadn't thought too much about _where _the children had come from, just about the drug that changed them, made them suffer from induced gigantism.

He should have known they'd been kidnapped and that Clown would be tracked down soon enough. Only by that time he'd been forced to strike a deal with Clown, one that eventually led to him being found guilty of crimes he hadn't committed. Clown was an idiot, but his secretary was a sneaky bitch when it came to falsifying documents.

It's wasn't as if Clown got off scot-free though. He was in the prison somewhere; Law could feel it in his bones. If the time ever came when they should meet face to face again, Law swore he would somehow make sure Clown received a proper sentencing. To death.

.oOo.

Law woke to the intercom blaring that it was time for the count and breakfast.

He blinked and rubbed the sleep dirt from his eyes, then peeked over the side of the bed. Already Kidd was up. Well, _up_ wasn't really the right description for a man doing push-ups.

As if he could feel Law's gaze Kidd straightened and looked over at him, his usual cocky smirk irking Law even this early in the morning. "Have a good rest, sleeping beauty?"

"Very good, thanks," Law replied crassly. He waited to be given an order, as Kidd had been rather fond of giving orders yesterday, but Kidd said nothing and waited for the locks to be released on the cells. He didn't even mention the fact that last night was supposed to be their 'first time.' It threw Law for a loop and he was forced to come to the unsatisfying conclusion that perhaps Kidd had actually forgotten and would make up for it in broad daylight.

Kidd stepped out of the cell when the locks released and Law quickly finished his business and joined him, none too keen to face the day ahead. They were counted and herded like animals to the feeding troughs, and Law was relieved to see that today they were allowed to sit where they wanted. He followed Kidd to the back of the cafeteria and plopped down across from him.

The tan container held some sort of mashed potato mixture and cubes of meat. After a bite of it, he confirmed it to be pork. It was kind of nasty, but it was more organic-looking than the mashed potato mixture, that was for sure. He was certain there was more sustenance in the mashed potatoes, but it just appeared like they'd taken mixing nutrients in to an extreme. Law was a somewhat sadistic man in that he didn't really have the same level of empathy for others, but he was sure that even he wouldn't feed this to any of his former patients.

"We get tossed out into the yard after this," Kidd said through bites of food. "Don't do anything dumb."

Law sneered, "Define dumb, du..." He was about to say dumbass but stopped himself. Not a good plan. Nor was flipping Kidd off, which he was currently doing under the table with both of his middle fingers.

"Don't talk back to people or go anywhere near the equipment, especially near the weights. Unless you'd like to get your neck crushed." Kidd's mouth twitched upwards into a sadistic smirk and Law scrunched up his nose as if smelling something utterly vile.

They finished eating in silence save for a few remarks Kidd made to Law every time he caught sight of one of his past 'targets'. Kidd seemed to command more respect than he'd previously thought, because there had to be at least a table's worth of men cowering in fear of Kidd. At least that's what Law figured when that particular table occasionally looked over at them, with no real animosity in their eyes.

That, or perhaps they were looking at him, not Kidd. But that was something Law refused to dwell on.

After breakfast Law followed Kidd's lead, taking note of the layout of the prison once more. They went down a new corridor, and Law noted that this one was rather dark and dingy, not to mention rather tight. The part of him that knew fear imagined, fleetingly, what it would be like to get caught in here, alone. With that thought he subconsciously shuffled closer to Kidd, riding right on his ass.

They arrived in an open-air cell and Kidd showed him how to input his inmate code into a system that would let him past the revolving gates and into the yard. Kidd went through first, and Law followed after checking himself in. Kidd was even kind enough to wait for him this morning, rather than take off and go about his business.

"So what do you do out here?" Law asked, taking in the large stretch of sandy dirt and sparse grass. He could see a weathered basketball court and a game going on, as well as a fitness area. There were quite a few men out in the yard already, and all of them had their shirts off, many displaying their tattoos and battle scars. Law felt self-conscious for wanting to keep his shirt on. He just didn't want to attract any more attention than necessary with his own tattoos, which had seemed to captivate Kidd and may do the same to others.

He followed Kidd towards the small gathering of three men, one of which had ridiculously long, blonde hair. Law couldn't believe his eyes when he walked up. Surely that was enough hair to strangle oneself in a cell. He couldn't believe it hadn't been shaved off. But perhaps that was because the prison didn't care enough about one more corpse turning up.

Law felt his heart speed up as they approached, and he stood rigidly awkward as Kidd gave a manly hug to the blonde man.

"Who's that?" the blonde asked, nodding his goatee in the direction of Law.

"A toy," Kidd replied easily, and suddenly Law wanted to dropkick him in the nuts. "Was thinking of nicknaming him Kitten, but wanted to ask you first, Killer."

_Kitten? _thought Law sourly. _Wait, Killer? His name's KILLER?!_

He studied the wall of muscles he was confronted with. Yep, Killer looked every bit as strong as Kidd, only not as obviously cocky. More laid back rather than high strung and tense in the shoulders.

Behind Killer was Eddie, and some other guy with a weird hair style and a darker skin tone.

"He looks more like a raccoon or a skunk to me," this unknown man grunted. Law's skin prickled when Kidd snickered.

"Ya, but you don't want to be yelling skunk or the guards might think you're about to set something off," Killer said with a smirk.

"I suppose you're right," the dark-haired man agreed solemnly. "Kitten it is then."

"I don't believe I asked _your _opinion, Mr. Fucking Wire," Kidd said, but Law could tell his tone was playful. Wire simply snorted and smiled, then looked away and wandered towards the nearest bench press.

Law stiffened as Killer sidled up to him. "So, you're the new cellie? Interesting. You look like you're hiding something."

The corners of Law's mouth turned down and he said, simply, "Perhaps."

Killer nodded, with a hint of satisfaction, and then said to Kidd, "Make sure he doesn't murder you in your sleep. He looks like the type to dig a hole in your gut."

"I think I'm too valuable to him," Kidd replied haughtily. He looked every bit the male peacock that he not so secretly was.

"Or so he thinks," Law said with a half smile aimed at Killer. The man looked surprised that he'd spoken, and snickered once while Kidd glared at his oh so disobedient bitch.

"Watch it," Kidd growled. This only made Killer chuckle that much more.

"Chill, Kidd. Why don't you and Eddie go pay a visit to Ryes? He _owes_ me," Killer said, his grin spreading. "I'll take care of your kitteh."

"Bye Kit_teh_," Kidd said, still irritated. Law blinked at him, the corners of his mouth dipping, but said nothing. Though Killer didn't seem to want to wish him harm, he didn't like the whole idea of Kidd wandering off to the other side of the yard. Not one bit. This was not part of _their_ deal, _the_ strategy. _His_ fucking plan.

He watched Kidd and Eddie leave tem, and was very close to flipping them both of, one for each middle finger. However, Killer was watching him with interest.

"You're not in here for a violent crime, are you?" Killer asked, already knowing the answer and getting it confirmed by the deadened glare Law put forth. "Well, I have you pegged as a smart one, so I would imagine your crime's as twisty as you are."

"I never committed the crime I was charged for," Law growled. It was really starting to grate on his nerves hearing himself guilty of something he had bare minimum to do with.

Killer snorted. Law couldn't see much of his face behind his curtain of hair, but he could see enough to gauge the intensity of the grin he bore. "Well, that's just fabulous, isn't it?"

Law grunted, but said nothing.

"Want to be let in on a little secret?" asked Killer. Law regarded him with apathy, and Killer leaned in until Law could see his blonde eyelashes bating the curtain of his hair. "See, we're planning a little escape from this place. That's the secret. Tell anyone, and I'll kill you myself."

Law's mouth twisted. "Why would you tell me something like that?"

Killer rocked back on his heels. "Because I can _tell _you're smart enough not only to help, but not to tell. And just because I felt like telling someone who can keep their emotions under wraps."

"Why do I feel like you've got me pegged?" asked Law, trying his best not to let sarcasm creep into his tone.

"Because I _know_ what you did," Killer hissed. "Those mandatory repentance classes they run in here? A few of us inmates are made examples of, and get nominated to lead discussions when they lock a bunch of crazy people in a room together. Cause, you know, there's nothing lost if someone goes berserk in a room full of convicts. So they get the _slightly better_ convicts to try to reach the _slightly worse_ convicts, turn 'em into sheep, right? Either way, I get access to records in preparation for these classes, and I remember reading yours, certainly. I have a good memory, plus it stood out, _doctor_."

Law's mouth twisted into a slight smile. "I feel like you're a sharp, dangerous one to mess with. So you know why I'm in here. What will you do with the information?"

"Spread it, if you need to be taken care of. Keep it to myself if you agree to help us out."

"Who's 'us'?" Law asked sceptically. He kept his face impassive. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was out of the hellhole. He knew Killer did not know that information; therefore, he would play along, see where this headed. It was certainly better than being targeted because of the nature of his crime.

"Oh, Kidd, Eddie, Wire, myself…maybe some others, but they'll be last minute. Can't have too many idiots knowing what will happen. More chances this'll screw up."

Law nodded and watched a red dot move closer. Kidd was headed back with Eddie trailing behind in his wake. He could see Kidd's scowl already, like something hadn't gone well. "Well, I guess there's nothing more to be said."

"I'll give you the details another time. I've got tasks only a medical man on his best behaviour can complete," Killer murmured, and then fell silent.

Law smirked to himself. Killer might've read his text, but he was no fucking open book.

* * *

**A.N.:** I love you all. That being said I have too much on my plate right now to promise quick updates for any of my stories. Even this chapter I wrote a while back...just putting it up now to keep you guys mildly entertained while I wallow in university exam stress. Hopefully I'll see you guys...soon.

EDIT: Holy crap, this chapter needs editing. I can't do it now though, so bear with me...UGH THE GLARING ERRORS HOW THEY GLARE.


End file.
